youtubepoopfandomcom-20200223-history
The Rat Who Shagged Me
"The Rat Who Shagged Me" is an ''Arthur'' YouTube Poop by AwfulFawfultheFalafe. Plot The poop starts off with the Arthur theme song, but it is quite different this time. It starts with a picture's of Buster kissing Adolf Hitler, then Arthur somehow trips over his own decapitated head. Arthur lands in a porn mag, which D.W. closes, squishing Arthur to death. Throughout the opening sequence, Arthur dies numerous times in different ways, from getting hit by a train, to high-diving onto the sidewalk (resulting in a massive puddle of blood). At one point, Arthur grows morbidly obese while taking a family photo, and literally jumps out of his skin. Later, at the pool, Brain makes Muffy spray her glass of semen all over her face. After that, the rest of the "Hey!"s in the theme song are replaced by Mr. Ratburn belching obnoxiously. At the end, Arthur falls into his circle and explodes. The episode's title is "The Rat Who Came to Dinner," with the word "dinner" being read in The King's voice, of course. However, D.W. hears The King say "dinner" and swiftly opens the shower curtain to investigate, only to find him and Morshu in the bathtub having gay sex. All a mortified King can do is say, "Uh... I can explain." At Lakewood Elementary, Francine is complaining about having to do a dumb Gonnies report, which she only wrote one word for: "the." The class begins to wonder about the location of Mr. Ratburn, to which Buster replies, "Probably practicing some serious skin-tuba." In a different room, Brain and Mr. Ratburn are using one of the school's computers. Brain tells Mr. Ratburn to stop because they have to go back to class, but the latter refuses because he is busy on Skype chatting with Sue Ellen. It is then revealed that Sue Ellen is sending Mr. Ratburn nudes, and Brain is horrified. At that moment, a demon comes out of the computer's disk drive. After that, back in the classroom, Sue Ellen tells Binky to get his balls out of her anus. Binky responds by ripping Sue Ellen's head off and crumpling it up like a piece of paper. Then, Mr. Ratburn enters the room and the power goes off. Resulting in Mr. Ratburn spinning his head 3 times. The camera zooms up to his face and a lightbulb appears next to is head The students are shocked. 3 students have Binky's head. Mr. Haney enters the room and says "Bad news! The storm's getting worse! The buildings are---" Buster picks up a stinky rotten sandwich and throws it at Mr. Haney, causing his face to turn red and then he shrieks Francine says "Alright! Buster killed the principal! No school!" Mr. Ratburn tells Arthur to bring the Spring Reading list to the Teacher's lounge, with Arthur saying "Oh! um.. OK Mr. Ratburn" In the hallway, The Brain is dancing, Francine & DW are having anal sex. While Rattles is having anal sex with Binky. And Matt Damon is talking on the phone Arthur opens the door and finds sparks of yellow light. He also sees a pool with candles surrounding it A mysterious figure emerges from the water, and it turns out to be Mr. Ratburn! Arthur is shocked and says "What's going on, Mr. Ratburn?!" Arthur hears a strange sound and sees a spring coming down from the ceiling with Binky's decapitated head attached to it. His eyes were white and his mouth was scary-looking Mr. Ratburn says in a demonic echoish tone "Are you having cake?" Then, the scene switches to Binky's head being normal, but attached to a wall. Arthur's mouth shivers and Binky's head moves forward. It turns out that he has a really long skeleton neck Binky's eyes turn white and he says random words to Arthur. Making him back away, but Mr. Ratburn is behind him and abducts Arthur Then, Arthur's body becomes smaller and smaller and he transforms into a gray action figure. Making him scream. Then, the action-figure reverts to it's normal color, but breaks like glass. Arthur wakes up and picks up Pal. Arthur is actually holding DW's decapitated head and the background becomes all sorts of colors, with a pumpkin saying "You Assnads" Arthur looks at the audience stating "What can be worse than dreaming that your teacher is touching your cock?" Mr. Ratburn enters his room with a plate of pancakes. He says "Good morning, Son" Arthur wonders where his family is at. It turns out Mr. Ratburn killed them and left their leg parts out in the snow, leaving a puddle of blood. So, he took Arthur as his own son. Arthur picks up Pal and he has Mr. Ratburn's face "Mmm! Arthur Ratburn, are you having cake?" Mr. Ratburn asks as he closes the door That night, Arthur's real family's leg parts turn into bones, still leaving a puddle of blood, but dryer than before The camera zooms up to the sky and Mr. Ratburn's head pops out of nowhere The scene switches once again, Arthur is in a cubicle holding a gun to his head and Francine looking over him Then, Grandma Thora and Uncle Dave are having sexual intercourse with a shocked D.W. Binky is battling a huge monster, with the buildings on fire. The video ends with Arthur butchering his spelling bee by singing the "A-A-R-D-V-A-R-K" song. Quotes Francine: I was hoping that school might be canceled. I couldn't finish my dumb booty report! (Shows Arthur a piece of paper with the word "the" written on it ornately) Arthur: You couldn't finish your fucking one page report about the booty?! Francine: It's too cold to write! Besides, where is this dumb rat even?! Buster: Probably practicing some serious skin tuba! Mr. Ratburn: (Moans orgasmicly) The no-strings attached scat fetish discussion group?! Allen: It's getting kind of late, Mr. Ratburn. Maybe we should go to class. Mr. Ratburn: Bullshit, Allen! I could surf the web all weekend! (Allen watches nervously as Mr. Ratburn gleefully summons a demon) Sue Ellen: Binky, put your shirt on! Binky: You're gonna get more than you bargained for if you try to cover my chest! Sue Ellen: If I were you, I would take a deep breath, then get my balls out of my anus! (Binky rips her head off and crumples it like a piece of paper) (Buster throws a moldy sandwich at Mr. Hanley, melting his face off) Francine: All right! Buster killed the principal! No school! Arthur: What could be worse than dreaming your teacher's touching your cock?! Ratburn: Having your dad touch your cock! Good morning, son! Pal: (His head turns into Mr. Ratburn's) Woof! Woof! Arthur: A-A-R-D-V-A-R-K!Category:Youtube Poops Category:AwfulFawfultheFalafle YTPs Category:Arthur